Thrand (Phoenix Knight 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Princess of Pomp Thrand: All right, everyone ready?! Thrand: Today's party is being held in a luxurious mansion! Try not to wear anything too shabby. Thrand: Speaking of which, what's that you're wearing there, Commander? Were you actually planning on wearing that to the party?! Thrand: It's a mansion we've been invited to, you know? You have to dress up for it. Wear something gorgeous, like what I've got on! That rich man we saved from Eldritch the over day wants to pay us back with this party. Thrand: There's no need to overthink it, but still... Thrand: Just follow my lead, and you'll be fine. Here, come with me! Thrand always enjoys dressing up, but she's even more enthusiastic than usual today. Thrand: Thank you very much for inviting us into your home. I've been looking forward to it a great deal. Thrand enters the mansion with her head held high. Thrand: Commander! Stop looking so nervous, you're the leader of our party! Thrand: Shall I act as your escort? Hehe! She may be getting ahead of herself a bit, but the commander can't help but be amused by her confident smile. Unfortunately, what happened next would wipe the smile off her face. Thrand: ...Huh? Roulette? Their rich host had prepared a casino for the Killer Princesses to enjoy. Thrand: ... As the others enjoy themselves, Thrand appears nervous for some reason. Episode 2: Luck-Pusher The Killer Princesses are having a ball at the roulette table, but Thrand... Thrand: ... ---- Question 1=''"What's wrong? Let's join them!"'' Thrand: If I join in, everyone will probably lose their money. |-|Question 2=''"Don't you gamble, Thrand?"'' Thrand: I could play, but I'd take everyone's money. Is that okay? |-|Question 3=''"I bet you're great at roulette!"'' Thrand: Of course! I'm great at everything! ---- Thrand: But right now... Other Princesses start calling Thrand over. After her confident behavior earlier, they expect her to be good at gambling, too. Thrand: Well, if you insist... Thrand sits at the roulette table, but... Thrand: Ah! Um, let's see... She immediately loses three times in a row. Thrand: Ah, hoho, well! I may have given you girls too much of a free head start there. Thrand: Sorry for messing with you like that... Saying this, she hurries away and goes to the edge of the party. Thrand: ... Thrand: Ah, Comamnder... Thrand: Roulette? Ah, forget about it... Thrand: ...I mean, what?! How did you figure that out...? Thrand: You always see right through me... Thrand: The fact is...I've never been to a party before. Thrand: I was so embarrassed, I studied up on manner and so on... Thrand: ...but I didn't think there'd be roulette, too. Thrand: I don't even know the rules, let alone the advanced techniques... Thrand: I was terrible, wasn't I? And I bet I looked ridiculous, too? Betting so poorly like that... Thrand: The truth is, I'm not confident at all. That's why I put on a show like that... Thrand: I hoped no one would notice, but here you are, noticing... Her eyes are filled with sorrow. Thrand: Huh? Do I want to change myself? Well... Thrand: But...how? Thrand: Roulette? Again? Her eyes filled with nervousness alternating with hope. Episode 2: Brave Bet Thrand: Okay...I'll give it a try... Thrand: The truth is...I'm terrified that people will figure out how much of a coward I am and make fun of me... Thrand: But if you think I should do it...I'll give it another try! Thrand returns to the roulette table once more. Thrand: (inner-thoughts) I know I said I'd try again, but yeah...I have no confidence at all. I'll probably just embarrass myself again... ---- Question 1=''"Don't hesitate. Just make another bet."'' Thrand: You mean...I should start the betting? Oh, okay! |-|Question 2=''"Why not go on the attack yourself?"'' Thrand: Oh! And take the wind right out of their sails. I get it... |-|Question 3=''"If you want to beat them, you'll have to beat yourself first."'' Thrand: Ah! So the enemy is...my own fearful heart... ---- Thrand: (whisper) So I'll ignore my fear and...just step right on in... Thrand: THERE! Unlike before, Thrand takes the lead this time. Thrand: Come one! Perphaps her newfound confidence is what changed her luck... Thrand: I...did it? I won one! Not only did she win one, she continued winning for five rounds in a row. Thrand: Going on the offense worked! And...it's given me the idea for a new secret attack! I'll call it the "Brave Bet"! Ah,hahahahaha! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. And then... Thrand: Look, Commander! I've made all my money back from those losses earlier! Thrand: Think I should share some of my winnings with you? Heh! Thrand: Thank you so much... I couldn't have done it without you, seriously. Thrand: I'm not talking about beating the roulette game... I'm talking about beating my own fear... Thrand: I was just acting cool before...but it was just to cover up my weakness. Thrand: I was always worried about how I looked to everyone else... Thrand: But you told me to be confident in myself, and so now... Thrand: I believe in me, just a bit! As she says this, a powerful light takes form in her eyes. Thrand: And now, as thanks, how'd you like to...leave this party with me...? Thrand: I won some money just now playing roulette, so I can afford to treat you. Thrand: How lucky for you, to be asked out by a beautiful like me! Teehee! It was the first time she ever asked the commander out. She always had been one to get carried away with herself, but it was still a sign that she had gained some real self-confidence. Category:Character Quest